villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hokuu
Hokuu is a villainous Frilled Shark and the main antagonist in the Shark Wars book series after serving as the Bigger Bad in the first 3 books. History Kingdom of the Deep He was revealed to be the main antagonist in the fourth book, manipulating Velenka into doing his bidding before fighting and injuring Takiza and killing thousands within Riptide's army. Enemy of Oceans Again the main antagonist, he frees Drinnok from the Dark Blue waters to assist in taking control of the oceans before assisting Grimkahn in betraying Drinnok. Hokuu strikes Drinnok directly, leading to his eventual death, and Grimkahn promotes Hokuu to first within Sixth Shiver. The Last Emprex Once again the main villain, Hokuu is constantly annoyed with Grimkahn roaring orders at him. Aware that neither of them trust each other, Hokuu decides he'll eventually have to kill Grimkahn as well. Gray tricks Hokuu into attacking Grimkahn, revealing that the mosasaur is impervious to outside attacks. Hokuu makes a break for it before sucking the energy of other sharks dry, completely powering himself up to the max with Dark-Kata energy. He watches the war as Grimkahn and all other mosasaurs die at the hands of Riptide United and Gray. With Gray sinking into depression over Takiza's dying state, Hokuu viciously attacks Gray while he is alone. With Gray dying, Hokuu attempts to finish him but is stopped by a still-injured Takiza. The resulting final battle culminated in both masters of energy mortally wounding each other, Hokuu being cut right in half and Takiza fatally poisoned from Hokuu's acid breath vomit. Takiza finishes the fight by completely vaporizing the villainous frilled shark and saving Gray's life before peacefully moving on to the afterlife. Personality and Traits Hokuu is a Frilled shark that is very sadistic as he is vain. He was once the Sezarein's ambassador/politician until he betrayed her and nearly caused the Jurassics to escape thirteen years ago which resulted in the sacrifice and death of Gray's father. He is an accomplished master of of Shar-kata which uses the energies of the ocean to perform magic powers like manipulating currents, and creating bolts of magic electricity and fireballs. He also uses Dark-kata, which is twice as powerful, but it drains the life-force from living beings in order to work. He is a deviously cunning mastermind who works from the shadows, making certain that everything he planned has moved into place before executing it. He believes that his species, the Frilled sharks are perfect in just about every way and wants them to rule the seas; and in order to make that happen, he wanted to free Grimkhan the Mosasaurus and his Jurassics to do the dirty work for him by killing off every modern-day sea creature. He is prideful of his abilities and intellect, looking down on those like Gray and Takiza to be incompetent weaklings, but when Gray and his allies bested him and the Jurassics twice, Grimkhan openly doubts Hokuu's ability to make good on his promises which causes him to arrogantly point out that it wasn't his fault and their defeats were sheer coincidence. Trivia *Hokuu is somewhat similar to Adolf Hitler, prideful of his own race, and waging war against his own species, the sharks. *Hokuu was the Bigger Bad of the first half of the series, being responsible for almost all the events, organizing the coup to kill the king of Fifth Shiver, Bollagan, and resulting in Gray being kicked out into the Big Blue. *He was also the mastermind who sent Emperor Finnivus the deadly finja assassins. If Finnivus turned on him, he could easily wipe out the entire armada. Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Egotist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elderly Category:Pure Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Deceased